


Day 8: Don't tell me what to do

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a cat, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Marinette is exhausted, Romance, overworking marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Chat won't let his girlfriend work herself to death. Even if it means he has to irritate her till she locks him in the bathroom.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Day 8: Don't tell me what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update, my writer's block is killing me. And physics surely is sucking the creativity out of me. D: Thanks to [ SteelBlaidd ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd) for beta reading!

“Chat,  _ stop _ .”

Her words fell on deaf ears.

Marinette got up from her chair and turned around. Arms crossed, she tapped her foot in irritation and glared at her superhero boyfriend. Said boyfriend was busy scampering up and down the stairs to the loft, over and over and over.

It went about for a couple of minutes or more before he jumped into the chaise, stretching himself out as he tried to catch his breath.

“Done?” the girl asked tersely. She got a wink in answer.

Given how tired and out of breath her boyfriend seemed ( _ anyone would be like that after doing that idiotic exercise for about half an hour _ ), Marinette went back to work on her design for the upcoming Fashion contest.

…

Only to find herself unable to concentrate on her work at all.

How could she,  _ with those pair of luminescent green eyes boring a hole in the back of her head? _

Setting her jaw, the girl once again stood up from her chair and turned around, directing a stern glare to the boy on the chaise.

Her glare was returned by kitty eyes paired with an innocent pout.

_ She wasn’t going to fall for this! _

Marching over to the boy, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to her bathroom, ignoring the strangled yelp and the repeated clawing at her hands.

Shoving him inside, she got out and locked the door.

_ Now she could finally work in peace. _

* * *

“Seems like peace is an unaffordable luxury today,” the girl grumbled to herself, holding her head in her hands.

_ Note to self: Cotton plugs are ineffective in drowning out a cat’s yowling. _

Angered and frustrated at having had no work done in the past one hour, Marinette got up with a force that sent her chair toppling to the ground. Eyes sparking, she marched to the bathroom door, slammed it open and…

... _ The girl forgot how to speak. _

Toilet paper rolls were strewn around her bathroom, Chat Noir sitting innocently in the middle with some of the rolls wrapped around him.

“What. The. Actual,” 

“Oh hey Princess, nice of you to finally open the door. I was getting bored and-”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??” the girl screamed.

“What do you mean?” he asked, his head turned a little bit to the side in curiosity.

“THIS!!!” She swept her arms across the now wrecked bathroom.

“Oh!! This is a part of the Resistance Movement,” he said simply.

“R-R-resistance Movement?!”

“Yep. A resistance by me against you overworking yourself. It is high time you take a break, Marinette. And unless you take a break, I am going to be acting like a cat in want of attention.”

“B-but there is so much work to do! An-and you can’t tell me what to do! So  _ stop this!! _ ” 

“You can’t tell  _ me _ what to do, Marinette.” The hero interjected, his face set.

She couldn’t argue. There was way too much work to do and she didn’t have time for this all. Couldn’t Chat realise that? As her boyfriend, he should be helping her out with her work, not troubling her! Why was he so attention -seeking? 

“Oh, I can’t? So you know what? Do whatever you like, I don’t freaking care!” she screamed angrily, marching off and plopping herself down on her chair after picking it up from the floor.

_ Let’s see how long this Resistance Movement continues. How dare he tell me what to do? I freaking know what is good and what is bad. I am NOT overworking myself out, I just need to get this finished in time. Yes, I am strong, I am Marinette! _

  
  


But she couldn’t get a shade of idea of what she was doing. Her mind just went blank.

_ Why can’t I think of anything? I should be able to do this, fashion designing is my passion! Oh goodness, what is happening whydoIfeellikecryingand-  _

  
  


“Hey hey Marinette, love, breathe.”

The girl felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chat Noir stood in front of her, concern clear in his eyes.

“For the last two nights, you have been working yourself out on this project. I understand you have a deadline, but you are bound to get sick like this, Marinette. How about you take a break? It will help you, trust me.” he said gently.

Tears welling up in her eyes as exhaustion finally gained on her, Marinette launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around the leather-clad boy and hugging him tight. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

The boy wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug as he chortled, “Nuzzling me and marking your territory, Princess? And here I supposed I was the cat out of the two of us.”

Giving him a peck on the lips, she booped his nose and snuggled deeper into his arms.

“Shush, kitty. Don’t ruin the moment.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
